


amor

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Fluff, Hufflepuff Choi Youngjae, Ravenclaw Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Slytherin Im Jaebum | JB, Slytherin Park Jinyoung | Jr., Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “a slytherin, cuddling?” bambam chuckles weakly, but he watches as jaebum puts everything back in his book bag before curling up against him. his eyes flutter shut and he smiles as he feels jaebum run his fingers through his hair. “that’s unheard of.”





	amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/gifts).



> helloooooo day 10! jaebam!!! woohoo!!!!!1
> 
> next up …… i actually have it planned hehe mayhaps its older bam in the incredibles au.... ;)

bambam looks up and smiles when he sees jaebum sit down next to him, scooting over so that he makes some room for him. jaebum dips down slightly to kiss bambam’s cheek, mumbling, “morning, bammie.”

 

“morning,” bambam smiles at him, and he turns back to his food. he’s aware of the people looking at them, and he shifts uncomfortably, causing jaebum to wrap his arm around bambam’s waist as jinyoung and youngjae join them.

 

“so,” jinyoung says, adjusting his slytherin themed tie, shooting a smile at bambam, who relaxes slightly. “what’s up today, bam?”

 

“people are still staring at us,” bambam says, scratching at his arm. jaebum gently grabs his wrist, pulling down the sleeve of bambam’s robe, shooting him a pointed look. “sorry… but yeah. it’s just… annoying.”

 

“i guess they’re just shocked a slytherin and ravenclaw can date,” youngjae says. “besides -- you would think they wouldn’t be as shocked as they were when i, a hufflepuff, started dating jinyoungie, a slytherin, but here we are.”

 

“just don’t focus on them, bammie,” jaebum mumbles, rubbing his thumb against bambam’s wrist. “it’ll be fine. come by the slytherin dorm after dinner, okay?”

 

“okay,” bambam smiles, going back to his food, cheeks tinting pink at the smile jaebum’s directing at him, “okay.”

 

* * *

 

bambam climbs into the slytherin dorm, hopping into the common room and smoothing down his robes. he sees jinyoung reading a book in a chair next to the fireplace, and the older catches his eyes, raising his eyebrow in amusement as he waves at bambam. “looking for jaebum?”

 

bambam nods, and jinyoung jerks his head to the corner of the common room, where jaebum was on a couch, hunched over as he scribbles something down on some parchment. “he’s over there.”

 

bambam thanks him softly and goes over to jaebum, sitting next to him and leaning his head on jaebum’s shoulder. “hi, bummie.”

 

jaebum looks up and smiles at bambam, leaning forward to give him a kiss. “hey, bammie.”

 

“what’re you working on?” bambam asks curiously, looking down at jaebum’s work. “is that care of magical creatures?”

 

“yeah,” jaebum hums. “we’re learning about thestrals again…”

 

bambam tenses up, and jaebum rubs his knee reassuringly to let bambam relax again, knowing that bambam gets sensitive on the topic of thestrals, as he’s the only one in their friend group that can see them. jaebum mumbles, “i can put this away. it isn’t due until next week anyway. let’s cuddle, okay?”

 

“a slytherin, cuddling?” bambam chuckles weakly, but he watches as jaebum puts everything back in his book bag before curling up against him. his eyes flutter shut and he smiles as he feels jaebum run his fingers through his hair. “that’s unheard of.”

 

“just wait ‘till you see jinyoung and youngjae cuddling,” jaebum jokes, kissing bambam’s temple. “also, i’d always cuddle you. why wouldn’t i? you’re cute. and it’s not just ‘cause you’re part veela, don’t bring it up.”

 

“oh, shut up,” bambam blushes, fisting jaebum’s robe as he snuggles a little closer. “just cuddle me and give me love, thanks.”

 

“of course,” jaebum says, rubbing bambam’s arm. “anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !!!! feel free to suggest any au prompts uwu


End file.
